User talk:Nicknew/2011
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nicknew page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tyciol (Talk) 00:06, December 11, 2011 Work Hey there, I just wanted to leave a comment and congratulate you for the great work you have put into this wiki, thank you on behalf of the community. Kind regards, Apoc- 14:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Rights Based on the quantity of work you've done, it looks they're worth extending to you. I just ask that if there's some kind of conflict with other users (like if they're vandals and need to be blocked or whatever) that this could be announced on the forums so the process can be publically reviewed. This is something I should do too, though the wiki doesn't seem to have been popular enough as of yet to attract any, luckily. I'll add rollback rights too. Any particular urgent uses for these powers? Hmmm I'm getting a "Your account does not have permission to assign user rights." error when I go to there though... okay I think I figured out the problem, there will be a bit of a delay because I seem to have accidentally removed the ability to promote people to admin, had to make an appeal for someone to fix that. +y 20:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ah okay, I know what you mean about Legendaries. I initially left that up because I was missing the cards and didn't want to delete the information there until I had made pages for them. As long as the information is on the pages, instead of deleting I'll redirect the page to Legendary for now. Redirects are nice since they help to preserve the history. Adding the wiki to the top is a good idea, not sure how to do it ATM but I'll look at the tools and try and figure it out. +y 16:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::K so I redirected it, and I merged the 'how to find' data on the 2 listed cards into their pages. About the thumbnails, I noticed you deleted them, but I restored them since how a thumbnail looks is also potentially valid (although I admit boring) data about a card. I uploaded the full version (when you click and zoom in) of cards I saw because they had more details. Thumbnails don't necessarily add data, but they do depict how cards look at a glance, and I guess they inform us of stuff that players might miss (like how there isn't any flavour text or description of cards' special attributes). BTW have you figured out how to double bracket yo links? :) +y 17:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Font I've been reading the source code, have you noticed how (span style="font-style: normal; ") is being added to everything (but with square brackets)? It kinda chops things up, I'm wondering what this actually does since I figured a normal font-style would be the default...like here for example, you can see how the HTML coding got added, I'm wondering if it's automated. Also I'm not entirely sure why, but do you remember why you replaced Jizu's image? I'm not able to discern the differences between File:Talisman of arcane might.png and File:278 Talisman of Arcane Might.png besides the addition of the number and capitalization. +y 17:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Double brackets thumbs Yeah I know what you mean, I'm not in a hurry to add any thumbnails either, I just figure if we have them, may as well host them. That'd be a project we could hand off to newcomers who want something to do to keep busy. Anyway what I mean by double brackets is like this where you used single bracket and a long URL, whereas when we link directly to a page on the wikia we can just use its name and double brackets which is way shorter and stuff. Internal vs. external link formatting basically. Also, for the first character of a link, capitalization is interchangeable, so legendary isn't necessary since we can just do legendary to create the same effect. +y 17:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Image replacement Yeah, I admit I was in a bit of a rush trying to set up the initial cards and editing via paintbrush so I probably didn't crop them the same. They do seem to look smoother. BTW when you do replace them, could you mention something like 'img replace' in the edit summary? This is left blank so it might not be clear to people reading the history what was done in the edit without viewing the diff. +y 17:26, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Two pics probably only look good on pages that have a lot of content. The legendary cards usually have a lot of flavour text, and a lot of special properties that we can take up space talking about so pictures look good framing it. But yeah I agree, it's too much of a hassle for basic cards. By the way, I was thinking, should card pages have a special subsection called 'special properties' to describe things which are not seen on the thumbnails, where players actually have to click and view the full card to view those properties? I noticed as I played that there was stuff like this which really added complexity to the strategy and made a lot of useless-seeming cards valuable once I realized what they could do in proper scenarios. +y 02:03, December 30, 2011 (UTC)